Adenovirus messenger RNA will be translated in a cell-free system derived from Ehrlich Ascites tumor cells in an effort to characterize both structural and non-structural tumor virus functions. The translation products of individual size groups of adenovirus messenger RNA will be analyzed, and the in vitro biological activity of the RNA will be correlated with its structure and configuration.